Rivalry
by train to nowhere
Summary: Miki bumps into a new student, named Ryando. He's hot, he's nice, and he just might steal Miki away. What will Yuu do in order to drive him away from Miki? And what happens when Miki falls in love with the wrong guy?


Miki Koishikawa raced through the market streets, her eyes scanning for any signs of Yuu. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and she had to prepare food and drink for the guests that would arrive.  
  
'Yuu... Yuu, you idiot, where are you?!' she thought. She couldn't understand why Yuu –had- to leave where he was supposed to be waiting, outside the clothing shop. She irately brushed away strands of her hair from her face, which was contorted in slight fury. 'Yuu, if you don't show up in THREE seconds, I'm going to –'  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. She had inadvertently bumped into a tall, handsome-looking boy. He had long fluttering eyelashes that were almost girly, but manly at the same time, and sandy brown curly hair that was cut short and neat. An oval face and sharp chin stood out on his facial features, and he wore a small smile on his face.  
  
Miki immediately began to blush. "S...sorry!" she cried. She clutched onto her shopping bag in hand with sweaty fingers. "Um...umm... I guess I should've looked where I was going. Er..." She looked about nervously.  
  
The boy looked almost stern for a split second, then returned back to his smiling face, as if he were joking with her. "Hello," he said. His voice was so deep and rich. Miki felt dizzy and warm inside, and almost fell over when she regained back her senses.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said again, then bowed. "Gomen nasai!" [I'm very sorry].  
  
"It's fine," he said. They were both on the street, standing at a stoplight intersection's corner, waiting for the light to turn green. "I'm Ryando."  
  
"I'm Miki." She looked down at her feet modestly. "I.. I better get going?" She cracked a nervous smile. "I'm really sorry I ran into you," she murmured. "I should um, leave now." ... he was so handsome. 'Pretty- handsome,' thought Miki, blushing at her own thoughts.  
  
Ryando nodded. "I'll see you then, maybe."  
  
"All.... – "Miki was suddenly cut off. She looked up and saw Yuu. "Er... Hello."  
  
Yuu looked at Ryando, Miki, then back to Ryando. "Who are you?" he asked abruptly. He just crossed the crosswalk which turned green, and was carrying groceries in one hand.  
  
Ryando, surprised, hesitated before introducing himself. "Ryando. You?"  
  
"Yuu." Yuu looked coolly at his eyes, unmoving.  
  
"Yuu!" shouted Miki. She smiled widely. "Yuu, where were you?! You were supposed to be WAITING for me! I see you've already gotten your groceries."  
  
"True, but that was because –you- were too busy clothes shopping."  
  
"Hey!" said Miki. Miki walked over to him and whacked his hat gently, a pretend pout on her face. Ryando was momentarily forgotten. He coughed gently to remind Miki that they were engaged in conversation.  
  
"Oh! I'm... sorry. Again."  
  
Ryando shrugged. "It's fine. I'm going to go." His tone was suddenly less friendly. He eyed Yuu with a look of hatred almost, but when Miki glanced at him, his calm features were back on his face.  
  
"Goodbye, Miki Koishikawa."  
  
"Goodbye Ryando!" Suddenly, she realized something. 'I never told him my last name.' She looked at the retreating back of Ryando with a confused look. "Ry...Ryando!"  
  
However, it was too late. He had already left.  
  
Yuu turned to Miki and pushed her roughly. He hadn't spoken for a while, now, and an angry look lit up his eyes. "Miki! What were you doing, talking to that –baka-?!"  
  
"Baka?" Miki blinked in confusion. "H...He's not an idiot! You don't even know him!"  
  
Yuu sighed angrily. "Miki, that –Ryando-'s the town –whore-. He picks up girls left and right. Don't be influenced by his "handsome" appearance! Don't think I saw that look you had on your face. Why don't you know this?"  
  
"Well!" she said heatedly. "I'm –sorry-, but I don't have a crowd of gossiping girls telling me everything that's going on! –Excuse me- while I talk some –more- to Ryando. He's –nice-, unlike YOU, you assuming BAKA!" Miki was furious and bright red, her hands on her hips. With that, she stomped away, hair flying.  
  
Yuu was left alone, as he watched her stalk away. 'Goddamnit. Miki...'  
  
*  
  
Miki sighed huffily, throwing back her hair in anger. 'I wonder where Ryando went. He sure was nice... Oh well, I'll just go home I guess.' She glanced at the busy streets with many bystanders walking past her. Turning around, she headed back to her house. 'Why is he so overprotective of me? We don't even like each other!' 


End file.
